dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pauolo/Chapters and missions.
I've just been looking through text files for missions' briefings and such, and have unearthed the one for the main game, named Twk_ChapterInfoList.int, listing both chapters, briefings and assassination/rescue targets. If you want to have a look, here's the full content: DisTweaks_ChapterInfo m_ChapterTitle="The Loyalists" m_ChapterDescription="You've returned to the Hound Pits Pub to pick up the trail of your old "allies" and find out where they have taken Emily." DisTweaks_ChapterInfo m_ChapterTitle="High Overseer Martin" m_ChapterDescription="Following the elimination of the Lord Regent and his key allies, the City of Dunwall is crumbling. You have only one lead that will bring you closer to those who betrayed you. Martin is High Overseer now and it's likely that he knows the whereabouts of the remaining conspiracy members, and Emily as well. Once you reach the Distillery District, you've got to re-visit the Office of the High Overseer and find Martin. " DisTweaks_ChapterInfo m_ChapterTitle="The Light at the End" m_ChapterDescription="The leaders of the Loyalist Conspiracy have moved to a monumental lighthouse, the final military project devised by the Lord Regent. They're holding Emily as they struggle to tighten their hold over the city. It's time to confront them, decide their fates, and determine the future of Dunwall." DisTweaks_ChapterInfo m_ChapterTitle="Returning Home" m_ChapterDescription="You have just returned from a journey of several months, visiting the other nations in the Empire to ask for aid in dealing with the Rat Plague. You must deliver their diplomatic response to the Empress, whom you serve as Lord Protector." DisTweaks_ChapterInfo m_ChapterTitle="Fugitive" m_ChapterDescription="You have escaped Coldridge Prison with the help of hidden allies. If you can reach the Wrenhaven River, they promise to aid you in your next move. " DisTweaks_ChapterInfo m_ChapterTitle="Dishonored" m_ChapterDescription="Six months have passed since you were accused by the Royal Spymaster of murdering the Empress and conspiring to abduct her daughter Emily, the royal heir. Now, locked away in Coldridge Prison, the time of your execution draws near." DisTweaks_ChapterInfo m_ChapterTitle="Interrogation" m_ChapterDescription="The Royal Physician Anton Sokolov is now in the custody of the Loyalists. Through Sokolov it will be possible to strike directly at those closest to the Lord Regent. How cooperative will the most brilliant man in the Empire be? He must be swayed or coerced into telling what he knows." DisTweaks_ChapterInfo m_ChapterTitle="The Royal Physician" m_ChapterDescription="You've been asked to abduct Anton Sokolov, the Royal Physician and Head of the Academy of Natural Philosophy. Your new allies want to obtain from Sokolov the name of the Lord Regent's mistress, a mysterious ally and one of his most powerful noble supporters. Sokolov lives in a large apartment somewhere atop Kaldwin's Bridge." DisTweaks_ChapterInfo m_ChapterTitle="The Final Move" m_ChapterDescription="With the removal of Lady Boyle, his greatest financial supporter, the Lord Regent is now as vulnerable as he has ever been. It's time to make preparations to strike directly." DisTweaks_ChapterInfo m_ChapterTitle="Lady Boyle's Last Party" m_ChapterDescription="You've learned that the Lord Regent's strongest supporter is Lady Boyle. However, three women in the Boyle Family are referred to as Lady Boyle: The wife of the late Lord Boyle and her sisters. Sokolov painted "Lady Boyle" from behind under unusual circumstances and does not know which is actually the Lord Regent's ally. You're being sent to the posh Boyle Estate on the night of a costume party in order to determine which Lady Boyle you must eliminate." DisTweaks_ChapterInfo m_ChapterTitle="Coronation Eve" m_ChapterDescription="The Lord Regent has been defeated and the reign of Emily Kaldwin is now assured. All that remains is to see her safely escorted to Dunwall Tower, where she will assume her position on the throne. " DisTweaks_ChapterInfo m_ChapterTitle="Return to the Tower" m_ChapterDescription="It's time to end the Lord Regent's rule, and if you succeed Emily can be crowned Empress. You must return to Dunwall Tower and infiltrate the place where you once served as Lord Protector. Ever-paranoid, the Lord Regent has upgraded security over the months and has a heavily-defended safe room to which he will escape if you set off any alarms. " DisTweaks_ChapterInfo m_ChapterTitle="Adrift" m_ChapterDescription="Betrayed by Havelock, Martin and Pendleton, you were only saved at the last moment by Samuel the Boatman, who left you adrift in a ruined section of Dunwall." DisTweaks_ChapterInfo m_ChapterTitle="The Flooded District" m_ChapterDescription="Betrayed and poisoned by Havelock, Martin and Pendleton, you've awakened in the ruins of the Flooded District, where the assassin Daud has you under guard. Recover your gear, confront Daud, and find a way out of the Flooded District." DisTweaks_ChapterInfo m_ChapterTitle="Toil and Trouble" m_ChapterDescription="You've escaped the Flooded District and now you're winding your way back toward the Hound Pits Pub. " DisTweaks_ChapterInfo m_ChapterTitle="Hidden Allies" m_ChapterDescription="Hidden in an old bar on the river, your new allies have plans to share with you. Meet with the Loyalists' inner circle to learn what they've got in mind. " DisTweaks_ChapterInfo m_ChapterTitle="High Overseer Campbell" m_ChapterDescription="High Overseer Campbell leads the city's militant religious faction and is a close ally to the Lord Regent. Campbell is completely corrupt and holds the secret to Emily's location. Infiltrate the Office of the High Overseer, steal Campbell's journal and eliminate him. An ally to the Loyalists, Martin, is being held there. Free him and allow him to escape. " DisTweaks_ChapterInfo m_ChapterTitle="Overseers Undone" m_ChapterDescription="Martin is on his way to join the Loyalists, and Campbell's fate has thrown the Overseers into disarray. Decoding the High Overseer's journal may reveal any number of strategic secrets, most notably the location of the rightful heir to the throne, Emily Kaldwin." DisTweaks_ChapterInfo m_ChapterTitle="House of Pleasure" m_ChapterDescription="The Loyalists believe that Emily is being held at the Golden Cat by the corrupt, aristocratic Pendleton brothers. These men are Lord Pendleton's despised older brothers, twins, and they are loyal to the tyrannical Lord Regent. Find Emily at the Golden Cat and eliminate Lords Custis and Morgan Pendleton." DisTweaks_ChapterInfo m_ChapterTitle="A Royal Guest" m_ChapterDescription="Emily is now safe in the protective care of the Loyalists. With her well-being temporarily assured, it is time to remove the Lord Regent's remaining allies." DisTweaks_ChapterTarget m_TargetName="Campbell" DisTweaks_ChapterTarget m_TargetName="Curnow" DisTweaks_ChapterTarget m_TargetName="Custis Pendleton" DisTweaks_ChapterTarget m_TargetName="Daud" DisTweaks_ChapterTarget m_TargetName="Emily" DisTweaks_ChapterTarget m_TargetName="Havelock" DisTweaks_ChapterTarget m_TargetName="Lady Boyle" DisTweaks_ChapterTarget m_TargetName="Lord Regent" DisTweaks_ChapterTarget m_TargetName="Martin" DisTweaks_ChapterTarget m_TargetName="Morgan Pendleton" DisTweaks_ChapterTarget m_TargetName="Sokolov" DisTweaks_ChapterTarget m_TargetName="Treavor Pendleton" Now the first thing that strikes me is how chapters are organized. They go from 1 to 12, and some have an additional title and briefing, mostly corresponding to when Corvo reaches the Hound Pits between each missions. For those I think we can add the secondary briefings and titles on the corresponding mission pages, as most of them lack description of what can be done at the Hound Pits (for example, Sokolov's interrogation is not featured in the mission details of neither the Royal Physician page or Lady Boyle's Last Party page). Also, the first time we play in the Hound Pits and when we go through the Void and meet with the Outsider is listed as a main mission, Hidden Allies. If you agree I'd like to make a page for it, at least to describe the Void level where we receive Blink. Also oddly the Royal Torturer (or Interrogator, whatever you prefer) is not listed among the mission targets. A wild guess would be that he has been added during the late stages of the game's development. Now for what really surprised me: Chapter 11, supposedly happening after The Loyalists and before The Light at the End, is named High Overseer Martin and describes a mission where we return to the Distillery District and Holger Square to interrogate Teague Martin, appointed High Overseer, about the whereabouts of the remaining members of the conspiracy and Emily. I'm pretty sure I've seen nothing about such mission, and according to Google I'm the first to notice it. Maybe more can be recovered about this unused mission by going through the files, whether it's audio files, subtitles texts, written notes, or in the best case scenario (and if Arkane didn't swap it out) a playable version. Be free to leave your thoughts in the commentary section. Category:Blog posts